It's Always Been You
by drtioor
Summary: When Karma and Amy come home for their first Thanksgiving Break after being away at college, a massage ends up going much further and redefining the girls' friendship


**AN: ** This is the start of a series of explicit Karmy one-shots. They'll be able to be read separately, but will all exist in the same universe. This particular installment fills the massage gone further prompt from tumblr. It's an AU where Karma and Amy didn't fake it in high school, and instead remained friends even after going to different colleges. I already have the next two chapters planned out, but feel free to message me at spoonster-hastings with any further ideas for chapters.

Once again, I hope you enjoy the smut. I have to warn you that I'm a straight virgin, but I've read enough explicit fanfiction to give me some idea what I'm doing haha. Also, I do plan on working on a Back to Good sequel at some point. This is just my current project.

When Amy and Karma said that they were going to remain best friends even after going away to different colleges, the girls had meant it. When Karma went off to UCLA to study performing arts, she had no trouble leaving her high school boyfriend Liam behind. It was during the same phone call where she told Amy that she had dumped Liam that she also promised the blonde that no matter what, they'd be together forever. And so when Amy went off to Boston College to study philosophy and film studies, she was relieved to see that her best friend had followed through on the promise.

Between the start of the semester and Thanksgiving break, the two had Skyped no less than twice a week. Each Thursday they both had a three hour period reserved for a phone call while they both watched a movie on Netflix together. And throughout the day they were almost always texting about this or that. Amy even got a Snapchat so she could feel more closely connected to Karma and her everyday life. Things honestly felt pretty normal for the two girls. The physical distance had created virtually no distance in their relationship. Amy was pleased. And now, she didn't even have to worry about physical distance.

Thanksgiving break had finally arrived and both girls had begged their parents to fly them home for the holiday. They couldn't go one day longer without seeing each other. Amy was elated when her mother finally relented and bought Amy a plane ticket back to Austin. She'd never thought she'd be so happy to be coming back to Texas, but crazier things had happened. And Karma was probably waiting for her at her house, just as excited. The thought made Amy almost skip toward baggage claim. She was practically jumping with joy, and Amy Raudenfeld was not the jumping type.

Until now, that is. From across the long lobby of the airport, Amy spotted Karma waiting for her. Running over, she practically launched herself at her best friend of over 13 years.

"Oh god, I've missed you" she mumbled into Karma's hair, which smelled faintly of lavender and vanilla.

"You have no idea" Karma's breath against her neck made Amy shiver, but she pushed the feeling away.

After Amy's luggage arrived, the two girls linked hands as they walked towards the parking garage where Karma's car awaited. Laughing as they exchanged stories of failed pickup attempts and insane drunken escapades, Amy and Karma made their way through the airport only having eyes for each other. As she buckled her seat belt, Amy realized that even though she was in her friend's car, she finally felt as though she was at home again. It wasn't her family's home that kept her heart tethered to Austin, it was Karma. In fact, she didn't even really care if she ever went back to her house. Hanging out with Karma was more than enough for her.

But nonetheless, Karma drove Amy home. They caught Farrah, Bruce, and Lauren leaving just as they arrived. It was their weekly night to eat out, and although they extended the invitation to Amy, she politely declined. She was exhausted and she could catch up with them later. She didn't need Farrah pointedly asking if she had a boyfriend yet or Lauren bitching at her or Bruce's general awkwardness around her. She just needed Karma's company right now.

The two went up to Amy's room where they both changed in to sweats. After preparing some junk foods, they curled up together to start clearing through Amy's Netflix queue. Sometime during the second season of Scandal, Karma had fallen asleep against Amy. Trying to ignore the pain shooting through her back and neck, Amy resisted the urge to move. She didn't want to wake her sleeping best friend. Honestly, Karma looked pretty beautiful right now. Or adorable. Yeah, adorable…

"Fuck" Amy cursed under her breath and fidgeted as another pain shot down her back.

Karma stirred slight and raised her head to look at Amy.

"You alright Aimes?"

"Shit, I'm sorry about waking you up. It's just that the stupid dorm beds and all of the stress I've had with school have completely fucked up my back. It hurts so damn bad. I need to see a chiropractor or some shit…"

"Let me give you a massage!"

Amy laughed at this. As much as she loved Karma, she was not about to let the girl further fuck up her back. She was in enough pain without someone who had no idea what they were doing rubbing her all wrong.

"Don't laugh silly. My parents are all about that kind of thing. They made me and Zen practice massages on each other so we could help heal auras or something like that. It was weird, but it's paid off. I'm an expert!"

After a bit more prodding, Karma finally managed to convince Amy. It was worth a shot if it could make her feel better. And Amy did trust Karma. She laid down on the bed, giving the girl access to her neck and back.

"No, no, no!" Karma scolded. "You need to at least take off your shirt. Probably your bra too! If I'm going to do this, I'm doing it right. Strip down!"

Well… fine. Amy had been naked in front of Karma. It had been a few years, but still. They had the same parts after all. It wasn't like Amy liked Karma or anything, right? And Amy did want this to work. She turned her back to Karma and removed her t-shirt and sports bra before lying back on the bed.

"Wait for a second, I'm going to go check Lauren's room for some baby oil" Karma said as she rose from the bed.

Amy had not expected this to be this involved. Karma was taking this massage very seriously. Oil? Seriously? But Amy also knew that Karma was not the type to half do anything. She was going to make sure Amy walked away from this massage very satisfied. Well, not that kind of satisfied. Her and Karma weren't friends like that…

"Ok, I'm finally ready" Karma said as she put on some soft music in the background.

The brunette began to spread warm oil across Amy's back. Kneading into Amy's tender muscles, Karma got to work. Amy had never realized how talented Karma's hands were until they were working miracles on her back. Fuck, this felt good. When Karma hit a particularly sensitive spot, Amy moaned softly into her pillow. Karma stilled for a moment, before working her hands harder into the spot. Amy moaned again, louder.

"God, you're tense. You need to relax babe"

The pet name didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. Nor did Karma's thighs on either side of her ass. Both the affectionate name and Karma's straddling of Amy made it hard for her to relax. How could she? Her best friend was making her feel so much better than anyone else ever had. Amy felt like she was in heaven right now. Karma was working magic against her and Amy couldn't get enough of the feel of her. As Karma's hand drifted down to her lower back, Amy started to imagine them slipping even lower.

No. What? No. What the fuck? Amy tried to push the sexual thoughts from her mind. It was just that she was being touched. That was the only reason she was thinking like that. Amy had never really let things go this far with any guys. She had never wanted to. None of them had even made her consider letting them do the things she wanted Karma to do. Warmth began to pool in her stomach as she moaned again. Karma had rolled her hips slightly, brushing herself against Amy's ass. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Fuck…" Amy hadn't wanted to say that. Nor had she realized exactly how rough her voice had become.

"Do you like that babe?" Karma asked, rolling her hips again.

"Yes, more. Please Karma" Amy rasped.

It was then that Karma scooted back on Amy's body, rubbing her core across the girl writhing below her. Amy almost fainted when Karma's hands started kneading her ass. She bucked her hips backwards, trying to get closer to the girl. Their friendship was the last thing on Amy's mind. All she wanted was to be touched. Well, touched by Karma.

Amy had always thought that Karma was beautiful. Around the time that they hit puberty, she also noticed that the girl was fucking hot. This realization had plagued her through high school, despite Amy trying to fight it. At sleepovers and pool parties, it was a constant struggle not to stare at her friend's gorgeous body. And she remembered that she had never felt so jealous in her life as she did when Karma called Amy to tell her that she had lost her virginity to Liam Booker. After that, Amy started throwing herself at guys. She had never quite enjoyed it, but it was a small fill for the Karma shaped gap in her life.

But now, Karma seemed extremely intent to fill the gap between Amy's legs, and Amy was in no state to stop her. When Karma flipped Amy over and attached her lips to her neck, Amy only tilted her head back to allow for easier access. And when Karma's hand began to crawl up Amy's chest toward her breasts, Amy forcefully grabbed it and placed it on one. She felt Karma smile against her neck as she started to tweak a nipple.

"Kiss me, please" Amy felt vulnerable for the first time that evening.

Karma pulled back and looked down at Amy, her eyes almost black with desire. She was panting as she settled back down against pelvis.

Pushing a strand of hair from in front of Amy's eyes, Karma asked, "Are you sure you want this? Because I know you haven't with anyone yet, and I don't want you to regret it."

"God Karma, it's you. It's always been you."

"You should've told me sooner silly. I've spent so long waiting for this moment. I've wasted too much time trying to fight this. Trying to fight us..."

Karma was silenced when Amy surged up to capture her lips. Immediately, she pushed her tongue into Karma's mouth, needing to taste and feel every inch of the girl. She was impossibly sweet and finally hers and Amy was going to savor this moment. Falling back on the bed, she pulled Karma back with her, never letting their lips disconnect. Tonight she was going to lose her virginity to Karma Ashcroft. Amy had never been happier. This was everything that she had dreamed of and more.

After what seemed like hours of making out and dry humping, Amy began to tug at Karma's shirt.

"Off. Need everything off"

"I need to get you off" Karma teased, nipping at Amy's neck before removing her own shirt.

Pulses of electricity shot straight to Amy's core. Between Karma's promise and Karma's chest, Amy couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She was just a vehicle for pleasure. Bringing herself up to Karma's breasts, she took a nipple in her mouth and sucked. Karma's moan was music to her ears. Feeling Karma push back against her, Amy detached herself.

"This is about you babe. I've spent so long dreaming of worshipping you. Let me enjoy it" Karma said as she began to kiss down Amy's body.

After pausing for extended periods at her neck and breasts, Karma had finally reached Amy's navel. The brunette swirled her tongue into Amy's hold before resting her chin on the blonde's stomach. Amy felt a surge of love and lust and pure want as she and Karma made heavy eye contact. Raising her hips, she allowed the girl to remove her simple cotton underwear.

"You're beautiful. So fucking beautiful. And I'm going to make you feel so good Amy. Please let me" Karma's voice was heavy with want.

"Anything. Do anything you want. I'm all yours."

"For tonight?"

"Forever. Karma, please baby"

This was the last coherent sentence Amy could get out. Karma moved her mouth down to Amy's core and didn't waste a moment teasing the girl. She already had been for years. When Karma placed the flat of tongue against Amy's clit, the blonde's hips shot off the bed. Karma's hands moved to press her firmly into her bed as her tongue started to work in and out of Amy's center. Karma was moaning, causing delicious vibrations against Amy's core.

"So fucking good. You taste so good baby. I could eat you forever."

With this, Karma began tonguing Amy's clit. Two fingers replaced her tongue at Amy's hole. Her timing was perfect as she worked Amy toward orgasm. Adding a third finger, Karma crooked her fingers, finding Amy's sweet spot with no trouble. It was then that she took Amy's clit into her mouth and began to massage it with her tongue and suck softly. Amy's climax came in waves. Karma's name escaped her mouth like a prayer, intermixed with curse words and terms of endearment. Amy saw stars and felt as though the entire world had stopped. It was just her and Karma.

Her breathing refused to slow as she came down from her high. She felt Karma pressing butterfly kisses on her stomach as she slowly worked her way back up to Amy. Once their faces were level, Karma pressed a tender kiss to Amy's mouth. Her taste and the taste of Karma mixed, becoming the most delicious concoction that Amy had ever tasted. She felt every ounce of Karma's love and affection through this kiss. And as Karma pulled Amy into her arms, she realized once again that she felt at home.

The girls laid tangled up in each other for hours, taking comfort in the feel of each other. Over the night they both came many more times, and somewhere along the way they established a relationship. If a long distance friendship could work, than there was no doubt Amy and Karma could make a long distance romance work. It had to. They had wasted too much time already.


End file.
